


Finally I just scream

by WolfKomoki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Poetry, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: A poem I wrote a while back about what anxiety feels like.





	

Hello does anybody hear me

I’m falling into myself

I’m losing grip on reality

I can’t even breathe

Where am I?

Why am I here?

Who am I?

Can anyone hear me

I’m losing my mind

I’m shutting down

In this window outside myself

As I take these pills

Getting a grip on reality

I’m okay

Everything is fine

Your voice inside my head

Telling me irrational things

You grip me tight

And I cannot breathe

I don’t know where I am

I don’t know my name

Hands are shaking

Heart is racing

Someone help me

 

One, two, three

Breathe, just breathe

Can anyone hear me?

I’m losing my mind

I’m shutting down

In this environment

Loud it’s so loud

Finally

I

Just

Scream

 

 

 


End file.
